Silver Tears
by Drown.the.War
Summary: Hermione and Drao can control earth eliments, they evintual find more mysteries to the riddle. a Riddle that Tom knows about.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling, except the plot**  
  
There is a little piece of paper on my wall. It was a letter from someone I had never met before, though something told me to keep it and remind everyone I had got a letter. It was sent by my owl, and my parents thought it very interesting, though every time my mother came into clean my room, and stack my books up, it seemed as she could never look at the paper, as if it frightened her. I received it the day I came back from Hogwarts in my 5th year.

_Dear Hermione,  
Words can not describe how proud we are, and the time will come soon for our paths to cross_

Though I did not know whom it was from, for there was no return address, I had no reason to ask my parents because they were Muggles. They knew very little about the magic world, and I liked it that way. Especially in the 4th year of Hogwarts, when Rita Skeeter was writing foul things about me and Harry. Luckily, I put a stop to that, and if I see so much more as an ink drop from her quill, the ministry will be hearing from me about her bugging techniques.

"Hermione, Can you please come and clean the kitchen, it's a disaster!" Hermione heard her mother call from downstairs. Hermione pushed her diary out of the way, it closed automatically. She had bought it at Diagon Alley, where if another wand but hers touches it, then the papers inside will go blank. Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw an array of dishes on the counter, and her mother making breakfast.

"Where's dad?"

"Office, an old lady broke her dentures. He's attempting to fix them. It should cost a lot of money, don't you think? He might even have to completely remold her teeth."

Hermione found her parents work fascinating, before she found out she was a witch though, she was very serious about becoming a dentist. Hermione started taking clean dishes out of the dishwasher, and filling it up with the dirty ones from the counter. She was almost done, and about to return to her diary when her father walked into the house.

"Hey dad" she ran up and gave him a hug. He smiled at her

"Hello Hermione, Meredith, did you tell her yet?" Hermione looked over to her mother, wondering what they were talking about. She smiled at her mom, but her mother did not return the grin.

"What's wrong, tell me what?" Hermione asked suddenly in a panic. Her father steered her over to the living room, filled with family pictures. While she sat on the couch, her mother took the chair, and her father stood behind her mother. Both were staring at Hermione. An expression crossed between pride, and depression.

"Hermione, before you were born, your father and I attempted to have children. Though your father, well, he's unequipped"

"Why are you telling me this I mean—wait if you were, you know, then it would be impossible for you to have children? Unless I was some kind of miracle baby"

"Oh Hun, you were, your just well," Her father started and looked away as single tear started to roll down his cheek, as he quickly wiped it away.

"What your father's trying to say Hermione is that, you're not our daughter by blood, we adopted you" Hermione knew her parents were not ones to joke around, when they were serious about something, Hermione understood. Though she could not help that her heart had stopped at these words. Three words that she was sure would kill her, "We adopted you". It's like someone being hit by a car, you know the impact should kill you, but staying alive was much worse a fate. She closed her eyes, and looked up at her father, who was in tears, and her mother who looked sad and distraught, though not in tears her emotion was much beyond that.

"Hermione, we still love you, and you will always be there for you, but its just that its important you know of these things" Her father said, half way through his sobs and couching. Hermione got up, and walked over to her parents, stood before them as a young 16 year old girl, tears streaming down her face,

"I need to be alone" she said, avoiding their gaze, and she walked back up stairs. She pulled her bedroom door open, and fell onto her bed, tears soaking her sheets. Finally the pain seems lightened. She brought her face out of the pillows, and saw that they had tuned tinge silver. She ran a finger over her wet check and looked at it. A silver substance, wet and clammy, felt like an ordinary tear, though it was so much more. She had to talk to someone from the wizarding world immediately, her first thought was Ron

_"Maybe its Snape, maybe he's put a potion in your drink at the end of the year, and the more you cry the weaker you get"_

Then she thought of Harry. _"Hermione maybe it's in one of your books. I'll ask Sirius if he knows anything about it"_

But Hermione needed a professional, someone who knew more than any wizard in all of England. She needed Albus Dumbledore. She pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Dumbledore,   
I know it must seem weird to receive mail from a pupil during the summer. Though I feel that your expertise is exactly what I need for this occasion. I wish to speak to you in person, for if this letter goes astray, something tells me the result shall be very bad, as these are very dark times._

_ Sincerely Hermione Granger   
6th year_

Hermione read over the letter, to check for any grammatical errors. She went to her window, and placed the paper on her nightstand, hoping the Hedwig wound turn up, and she could use her for a quick bit. Though as she was staring out of the window, she saw a little movement in the moon. As she kept watching she saw it coming closer. It was a Hogwarts owl, though it was way too early to be getting our OWLs yet. The owl flew through the open window and landed on her bed. "Hello" she said to the owl, sounding very stuffy, from crying minutes before. She took to owl's letter off the leg and ripped it open, it was from Dumbledore, suggesting that she come to Hogwarts right away! Inside the letter contained a sock. Hermione guessed it was a port key, she was right. She felt a familiar pull around her navel, and she would soon be in Dumbledore's office.

Hello, this is my frist story on this account, some of you might think I have stollen this Idea from "melancholiac" though I have not for that person is me...jsut a new account.....thank you and good night 

3lanny


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two   
Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling, except the plot  
**  
"Welcome Miss Granger" Hermione heard come from a cool voice, siting behind a desk. She was in Dumbledore's office, there were pictures of old headmasters and mistresses covering every inch of the wall. There were all sorts of gold, silver and bronze contraptions around the room, and a bright red bird sitting behind Dumbledore. Hermione was completely entranced with Dumbledore's office she seemed to forget that Dumbledore was even there. She heard an unwrapping of candy and came back to reality.  
"Would you like one Miss Granger, I dare say that Muggle candy is quite good" he said popping a peppermint in his mouth.  
"No thank you Professor"  
"Well I guess you are wondering why I have brought you to my office" Dumbledore said waving a hand around the room, and to the sleeping headmasters before him.  
"I believe it may have something to do with me being adopted, though I just found out, you couldn't surely have known before I did, did you?"  
"Aww, Miss Granger, being the headmaster of a school, you learn more about their pupils then they think" he smiled over his half moon spectacles.  
"Do you, I mean, do you know who my real parents are Professor?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
"Yes, though it is not my job to tell you who they are, or were to find them, I believe that they shall find you"  
"That'll do me good" Hermione potted slumping back into the chair. Dumbledore seemed calm as ever, with the famous sparkle in his eye.  
"Miss Granger you did have another way of transportation to night, a little piece of paper. I do believe that it is still on your wall."  
"So, that's from my parents, my real ones, but it can't a portkey I've touched it many times before now."  
"But you did not know were it would take you, or who it would take you to, you did not even know it was a portkey. You do know now what it is, once you are ready to meet them it will take you there," Hermione smiled up at her headmaster, almost forgetting to talk to him about her tears, the very reason she had wanted to come.  
"Your parents will explain everything once you are home," he answered as if reading her mind "Know, take the portkey I sent you, I believe your parents are waiting for you," Hermione waved goodbye to Dumbledore, and thanked him for his help. She picked up the sock and as back in her room. There was a sudden knock at the door  
"Hermione"  
"What?" she asked grabbing books here and there and placing them in her trunk.  
"We need to talk to you about your real parents, it is quite important and you have the right to know," her parents had walked into the room and saw her packing. "What are you doing?"  
"Going to my parents, I talked to Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. He gave me some advice and I will take it," she said as she placed her folded up robes in-between two of her schoolbooks.  
"How are you getting there?" her father asked, Hermione knew that her parents would act this way, they had never stood in front of her. She knew leaving this home would be quite simple.  
"Portkey, remember I told you about them last year you touch something and it lifts you to were it is made to go. That letter over there shall take me—you knew didn't you? That's why you could never look at it, and you were dreadfully upset when I received the letter. You were never upset when Ron or Harry gave me one, but I knew something was up the moment I showed you it!" (please clarify who's talking)  
"You knew all along and you never told me?" (please clarify who's talking)  
"We tried it seemed there was never a right moment, Hermione you still would have been upset with us if we had told you sooner." Hermione didn't answer she was pacing the room back and forth, checking under the bed and in the drawers to make sure there was not a speck of her belongings in the house.  
She was just about to reach for the parchment when her father touched her shoulder, she knew they did not want to leave on such rough terms. Hermione lowered her hand and turned to her parents. She had to agree with them, this was no way to leave the people who had been her parents for the past 16 years.  
"I must leave and find out about my past, something is going to happen, and staying here will not help stop it. I know that you will understand" she walked to her father and gave him a hug, then to her mother. They finally let go after another hug from her father, when she touched the parchment, and left her room behind her.  
  
I would like to thank LilliSophia and Strawberry22, I appreciate your support


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione felt her feet touch the ground; she looked around her, and saw her room as she had left it. She walked to her door and opened it, the light in the hallway was turned off, which meant her parents we asleep. No point in waking them up, she thought. She closed the door and walked over to her bed. Sat on the edge and placed her head in her hands. She suddenly started to understand what Harry was going through the majority of the time  
"This is probably nothing compared to what he foes through" she said while Crookshanks came up to her and curled on top of her legs. She started to pat Crookshanks and the wheels in her head started to turn. She could leave know, and her parents would never know that she left. But what if there not awake? She thought to her self. She looked over to the parchment on her wall. It was blowing, as the window was still open.  
Without another thought she pulled Crookshanks off her legs, pulled out her travelling cloak, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was determined to meet her parents, and know was the time to do it. She pulled the parchment off the wall and felt a familiar pull around her navel.  
  
Hermione seemed to have landed in what looked like a family room. The walls were covered with family pictures, of people Hermione had never seen before. Behind her was a fire that seemed to still be going. On her left the wall was covered in books. Hermione tempted in opening one of them but the resisted I have work to do she thought. The room was filled with a large leather couch, and two warn in red chairs. They looked very welcoming. Though Hermione did not notice that a house elf was behind her, and careful not to make a sound. Hermione still in awe of the room. The house elf tapped her on the leg. Hermione jumped and turned around  
"I'm so sorry! I should" Hermione thinking she had obviously made a mistake in coming she went to pull out her parchment that now lay in her cloak, but the house elf grabbed he hand, very gently. Hermione looked up and lowered herself to the house elves level so they're eyes we're even with each other.  
"I'm Hermione, do you know why someone had sent me this?" she passed the house elf the parchment careful to cover her hand with her sleeve so she didn't have to touch it.  
The house elf smiled happily, and bowed to Hermione "My name Miss is Molotov, I have served this family for many a year."  
"Can you tell me where I am?" Hermione asked the house elf had taken Hermione's hand and led her to the comfy chair, and sat her on it.  
"Yes, this is the house of the Scylla One of the longest pure-blood line." The house elf seemed happy, but Hermione was speechless. Why was she sent to a pure-blood family? Though before she could interrogate the elf much more he had scurried out of the room, and closed the door behind him, Hermione was know alone once again.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the chair for what felt like 15 minutes when the Elf returned with someone behind him, a tall man with short jet black hair, and Hazel eyes. He had a cloak on and what looked like a black pair of pyjamas. Hermione stood up and felt suddenly weird. The man walked over to her, she felt frozen and never lost eye contact with the man for one second she didn't feel scared, but entranced.  
He held out his hand for her to sit down, and she did, as he sat down on the black leather couch. Hermione was about to speak when the door opened, and this time it was a woman, she had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes, a small nose and a perfect mouth. When she saw Hermione in the room her eyes began to become glossy.  
The woman walked over to her husband, and sat beside him, looked over to Hermione. Hermione could tell she was happy, but did not understand a single thing that was going on. Hermione took it upon herself to talk first.  
"I believe that you sent me this" Hermione passed them the letter that she had given to the elf minutes before. The woman began to cry into her husband's shoulder; while the man took it with what looked like was pride. Though careful not to touch it, or he would be transported else were.  
"Hermione is it?" the man asked. Hermione nodded as he got up and walked over to were she was sitting. She stood up, and he extended his hand "I am sorry for saying this bluntly, for I am sure you have been through an ordeal for one night. This is my wife Abby, and I am Artemis." He smiled happily and shock Hermione's hand. She had guessed that they had been her parents, though many questions swarmed her head, more than usual.  
Hermione was about to ask why she had been adopted, but her mother interrupted "Hermione, we are very sorry that you had to be brought up in a Muggle home. Though you were born in very dark times, there is much to discuss and it is very late. I suggest that you stay the night--"  
"Now Abby, The Muggles will wonder were she has gone I do not think that it is very wise to-"  
"Artemis, she is my daughter, I wish for once her to sleep in this house"  
"May I suggest that we ask Hermione?" Artemis pointed out, as Hermione saw them bickering back and forth. Hermione looked from her new mother to her new father.  
"I do wish to stay here, though if my par—, the Muggles were to wake and I not be there with no explanation, then they would be dreadfully afraid."  
"Hermione makes a good point dear"  
"Then we shall have to send them an owl, and then in the morning you shall gather your things and spend the rest of the summer here" Hermione notice that her mother wanted her to say yes. Though she knew nothing about these people, obviously staying the summer would change that. Hermione smiled, and Hermione's mother started to continue crying though did not hide it, she showed it with pride.  
"Then we shall take you to your room right away" Her mother said taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the room They walked into a hallway, with white marble and a large winding staircase. The ceiling was high and was black, obviously like the ceiling at Hogwarts; bewitch to look like the night sky. Abby lead Hermione up the stairs and to the first door on her right, there was at least 7 doors on the floor, and there had to be at least 3 more floors.  
Hermione's mother opened the door, revealing a bed right bellow a large window and a dresser with what looked like a talking mirror. The room was white, and the sheets were a pale blue.  
"We didn't know what you liked, so we decided not to do anything and though you could do what you wanted with it." Though Hermione was not listening she was mesmerised bye the shelf of books that covered an entire wall. Her father smiled, and took her hand and pulled her over to the stack of books.  
"This was my idea, all ranging from Potions to Herbology. A friend told us that you loved books, wait till you see the library." Hermione looked over to her father, he had been talking over her shoulder, and they were now inches away from each other. Though the fact that they had known each other for mere hours meant nothing Hermione could tell that they had an unspoken bond, which started with books.  
"I don't think you should be going to the library at this time of night, Hermione needs her sleep." Abby said from the door, her father gave Hermione a wink and turned to his wife.  
"Yes of course dear, we have all summer for reading." Hermione giggled, her mother smiled at her and came to give her a huge and to say good night. They walked out of the room and left Hermione alone in her new room, and very happy. She walked over to the bookcase, and traced her finger over the book covers. The one that caught her eye was black with gold writing. She pulled it out and walked over to her bed, she flopped on to it. Laid on her stomach and opened the book. It had no title though the cover had a picture of a unicorn.  
She flipped through the pages, and realised that the book was obviously old. She found a page that had a picture of a unicorn, and the description of its tears. Which reminded her of the ones that she had cried out earlier that day. She flipped the pages once more, and saw a diagram of a girl. It read;  
  
_ Some pure blood daughters and sons have this special power called gernatolgy, were the tears that they cry are silver just like the blood of a unicorn, and they posses the same power. These children can project a thought or action into someone else's mind. The only known gernatolger is currently living in London with the Malfoy family, Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They also have been known to have their eye colour change when placing you under a 'mind-image'. Traditionally one eye is green, the other blue. The only wizard alive that can resist this awesome power, he is currently headmaster of Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore._  
  
Hermione stared at the blankly at what she had just read, she was without a doubt a gernatolger and so was Draco Malfoy. The only ones alive in the world with that power, something was not right about this. She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Climbed into bed with her clothing still on and fell asleep, with the thought still shinning brightly in her head.

thank you for the reviews, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. tell your friends!


	4. Chapter Four

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of rain hitting her window. She lifted her head to check the time.  
"Arg, 8:30..." she tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but the huge rain pellets continued to hit the window, louder and louder. She rolled over again smacked her hair on the pillow and let out a deep gasp of air.  
"Fine" she said to her self, as she got up, and saw that her school things had already arrived, on top of her trunk lay Crookshanks asleep and a letter from Hogwarts. She got up and walked toward the trunk. And picked up the letter,  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you will be starting Year 6 with the following teachers;  
McGonnagal Transfiguration  
Snape Potions  
Hagrid Care of Magic Creatures  
Flickwick Charms  
Sinista Astronomy  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Sprout Herbology  
Vector Arithmancy  
MayaQuest Ancient Ruins We would ask you to return your picked classes by the end of August no later, or they will be picked for you. We also remind you that you may pick another course, though you will be with Year 5 to take a prerequisite.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Albus Dumbledore_  
  
Hermione frowned at the paper; she had no Idea what she wanted to be. Harry had always wanted to be an Auror and as did Ron. Though was it really for her, she had seriously thought of becoming a healer, or maybe work for the ministry of magic. The thought had crossed her mind to even become a Hogwarts Teacher. She unfolded the letter once more to read her letter, when another fell out.  
"Of course! Our OWLs, I forgot we get them in the summer" and she picked up the stray piece of parchment. Hermione being the smartest witch of her age had received Outstanding in everything except, Defence against the Dark Arts. She suspected that it was out of the cunning that she corrected Miss Umbridge on more then one occasion.  
There was suddenly a knock at the door; Hermione looked up with a look of shock on her face. She grabbed a cloak and flung it over her grey track pants, and white top. She walked over to the door, and flung her hair up into a ponytail with a hair tie that was on her wrist.  
"Morning" Hermione smiled opening the door, but it was not her parents that were at the door, but a boy in his 16's with blonde hair and a traditional smirk that made most girls squirm inside.  
"Morning Granger, or should I say Scylla?" Answered Malfoy  
"What in gods name are you doing here?" Hermione asked stepping away from the door. Malfoy had taken that as an inviting and walked into Hermione's room, still smirking.  
"Get out of my room!" Hermione said pushing Malfoy on the Shoulders, but he barley made a budge. Hermione gave up, and starred at him, "why are you here?" she asked sternly looking into his grey eyes.  
"Why Hermione, I would have thought that obvious, have they not told you yet?"  
"What?do you mean about the tears, and the whole dream-image thing? No I found out about that my self" That was obviously not what he was referring to, because his face seemed to freeze and for the first time Hermione saw real fear in his eyes.  
"What did you say?" he asked in a shaky voice, "You cry silver tears that have the same power as Unicorn blood, and you can portray images that people will believe in their heads can you not?" asked Draco "How do you know about that? I was told that that book was destroyed for people's safety."  
Hermione's face went pale, and book being destroyed was the last thing she could ever think people could do.  
"Listen Malfoy, I know because I found that book here last night. It kind of drew its power or something to me and I began reading it. I found out what you are-she stopped for a minute- and what I am" Malfoy suddenly looked paler then before, looked over to the door to see if anyone was there, and turned over to Hermione.  
"You can never tell anyone, not even those two dunderheads you call friends– 'They're not dunderheads' "Your parents already know but any one else is too dangerous." Draco said acting as if Hermione had said nothing.  
"Why, I mean its not like its a bad thing its a great gift, people everywhere-"  
"Exactly! People everywhere will want . Hermione imagine really so sad, full of pain and we are able to stop that, create a world that they want. A prison for the mind, It sound awful, but I know that in the wrong hands that's a very powerful tool."  
"But who would want something like--" she stopped and looked up at Draco "Voldemort" Draco flinched and looked away  
"Yes" he answered looking back at her. Hermione suddenly realised something,  
"Why were you calling me Hermione? Since when have we been on first name basis?"  
"Ever since I found out who you are"  
"And who am I?" Hermione asked  
"The blood that runs through your veins, is meant to cross with mine. You have a power that I have, and if you continued reading that book you would have read that their was a prophecy stating that I would find someone, with the same ability and we would wed." Hermione suddenly thought that someone was going to jump out and scream April fools, but the room was silent. Suddenly Malfoy was walking toward her, but walked right past to her and to her bookshelf. Scanned the shelves and pulled out the black and gold book from the night before. He opened it to the page were it discussed her and Malfoy's magical power.  
"See here", he pushed the book into Hermione's hand as he sat down on her bed. She began to read aloud  
"Thou with the power of thought can only carry a bond with the twin blood. if they are not bonded within the 117th year, their light will die"  
"What do they mean the light?" Hermione asked closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. "Well that's just the thing, no one really knows father has a hunch that its our soul thingy, but it doesn't make much sense."  
"Why wouldn't it make sense?"  
"Because when I was born, I never cried. I broke my leg once, and never shed a tear. If I had a soul, I would have been balling"  
"But you obviously do that now, like that time with the Hippogriff--" Hermione suddenly remembered that she hated Malfoy, for all the evil things that he had done to Harry, Ron and Herself.  
"I think I should leave, you obviously can't handle this information" Malfoy walked to the door and stopped there, suddenly, turned around and looked and Hermione who was know leaning on the bookcase.  
"Hermione, I'm glad your a pure-blood" he closed the door, and Hermione was left alone in the room. She walked over to the talking Mirror, "Quite handsome, isn't he?" stated the mirror  
"Oh shut up" Hermione answered and she threw the little ballerina figurine at it, as it shattered into a thousand pieces. Hermione was fuming with the information that she was just told, would she actually have to marry Draco Malfoy to keep her _light_? 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish to Own Draco **

Hermione ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was wearing wizarding robes that were in her closet obviously put there by her mother. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a white T-shirt with a burgundy sweater over top, with a black robe. In the middle of the kitchen was a long table, with 5 people sitting at it, her mother and father, and the Malfoy family; Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa. Hermione walked slowly into the room, and her father looked up from their deep conversation.  
"Oh hello dear" her father said with a warm welcome as he got up and pulled a chair out for her beside Draco and her mother. Hermione smiled back "Morning".  
Hermione walked over and sat down, and then noticed everyone looking at her, and felt her face redden. "Sorry dear for staring, but I had no Idea that you were gifted" Said Lucius beside Draco  
"Pardon?" Hermione asked with a blank face  
"Hermione, did Draco talk to you about, well...silver tears?"  
"Oh yes you mean ge--"  
"Shh! We do not speak it out loud, many ears listen and many mouths talk. It is a gift many want and many need" Her father said with an anxious face. Hermione smiled back to her father and nodded.  
"Well, I think I should go and start making breakfast" her mother said getting up from the table and walking over to the counter full of eggs and bacon.  
Hermione's father turned over to her and said "So, Hermione did you have a good night sleep?"  
"Great, thank you"  
"Today I think we shall show you around the mansion, and especially the library"  
"Oh Artemis, you and your books. I must say that I should turn you into one, the pages would be very interesting" said Narcissca grabbing an apple from the centre of the table. Her father laughed and looked over to Draco  
"Draco do you think you could take Hermione to the garden, I wish to speak to your father in private"  
"Certainly sir" Said Draco taking Hermione's hand and lead her out of the kitchen. Hermione did not go willingly though, she wanted to talk more to her father, and not to Draco. They walked through a wooden swinging door, the kind you see in restaurants. Though they didn't go to the Garden, but waited out side the door.  
"What are you doing"  
"Shut up" Draco leaned against the door and listened to what their fathers were talking about.  
  
"The Dark Lord must know, he must if Albus Dumbledore does." Malfoy said  
"We must send them to school early, Dumbledore may watch over them there. He is the only one that may help them, for they are in more danger then they release."  
"I spoke to Dumbledore last night, he was here. Hermione is friends with Harry Potter" they heard Abby say, "He said they should leave as soon as possible, Dumbledore said that he is very busy but the castle will help protect them"  
Hermione was looking through a keyhole as she saw her mother, father and Draco's parents in deep conversation.  
"Yes, lets not ask us" Hermione said in a sarcastic voice, Draco shot her a nasty look.  
"Silica, shut up they'll hear us"  
Hermione felt funny being addressed as her "pure-blood" name. She stayed quite and looked back through the key hole  
"Artemis, I am sorry that I can not be much help, but if Albus thinks that I am still living then he will no doubt report me. It is important that he not know I live, so I may figure out what I need to know of being a gernatolger"  
"Lucius, do not apologize, you did what you did for your sons sake" Hermione found this quite thoughtful though Draco made a quiet snort and got off his knees and straightened his robes.  
"Hermione, give me your hand" Hermione looked away from the keyhole, and got up but did not give Draco her hand. Draco seemed not to care, though began to walk away, Hermione followed. Draco stopped outside double French doors. There were towering rose bushes, and beautiful purple and yellow flowers everywhere. Hermione walked in front of Draco, as he leaned again the doorframe. Hermione picked a small vivid blue tulip out of the ground, and sat down on a swing that hung from an oak tree.  
"I used to come here as a boy" Hermione heard Draco say as he came and leant on the oak tree.  
"Your old friends with my parents?" Hermione asked  
"They're pretty much my second family" Draco said looking up at the clouds. It was a beautiful day, the sun shone through the clouds, and Hermione felt like sitting out her four hours with a nice book and a pint of pumpkin juice.  
"What do you know of being a gernatolger?"  
"Not much, but there was a story that father found about a woman, and a man that were king and queen on a land. A disease wiped out their kingdom, except for them. They were the first with magic powers. They could use magic without wands, but with their minds" Hermione was looking at Draco and fiddling with the flimsy flower in her hands, "Basically he thinks that you and me have that power. Every witch and wizard can do that every once and a while, but mostly only when they lose control of their emotions. But with us, its general Though I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that"  
"So what you're saying is, that we don't need wands? And we can project an 'Image' into people's heads? Is that all, oh and the whole unicorn blood tears? I find that all hard to believe"  
"The witch and wizard were the creator of all those who have a magical power. Dumbledore, Potter, Me. You, and even the Dark Lord."  
"So a god?" Draco gave a puzzling look "Muggle term, never mind".  
Hermione started to think of Muggles, and Draco calling her a mud- blood, and how Harry was a half blood, and how she is now a pure-blood. At this thought the flower in her hand burst into flame. She dropped it and clutched the hand she was holding it with.  
"What just happened? Are you ok?" Draco asked  
"I don't- I don't know, it, it just caught on fire" Hermione said rubbing her know burn hand. Draco walked over to the burning flower in the green grass, it was still burning though it was not making anything catch on fire. Obviously no ordinary fame.  
"What were you thinking of?" Draco asked leaning on knee beside Hermione.  
She was still on the swing, and said "Well Muggles, Mud-blo—Muggle born's" she corrected her self "and pure-bloods".  
Draco grabbed her arm and started running into the house, down a hallway up a set of stairs and down different sets of corridors. They stopped out side a large oak door, Draco swung it open revealing a large library. it consisted of 4 levels, with a high ceiling with a chandelier. The floor was ceramic tile, with large couches, and chairs to sit in. Hermione ran to the shelves and started read the covers, completely mesmerised.  
"Hermione you want to look for one that's an old brown colour, and written in dark black, it should also –oh never mind I found it" Draco pulled out an abnormally large book out and propped it up against the shelf. He started flipping frantically through the pages as Hermione leaned over the book, as their heads came closer together. He stopped at a page with a diagram with four images stringing to the centre with a child standing in the middle. Underneath it read  
  
_"To rid this world of the Dark Lord or the Marked Man, the chosen one shall help bring then end of either to, for one can not live while the other breaths. The Erhiths is the key, in helping purge one side, shall bring their death."  
__  
_ Hermione did not understand what this had anything to do with, but then she remembered back to her ancient runes study, Erhiths meant Lithuys in Latin, which translated to silver tears. She told this to Draco as he looked up from the book and they made eye contact  
"Hermione, we have to go to Hogwarts right away!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the story   
Chapter Six**  
  
"We should get to the library and do some research"  
"Hermione, it's the holidays. Do you honestly think I want to be stuck in a stuffy library when I could be out side?"  
"You don't take anything seriously do you! Do you not remember what was in that book? Voldemort will try and use either you or me to kill Harry."  
"Why do I care weather saint potter lives?" Draco said in a mocking tone.  
"Because if Harry dies, then no one can defeat Voldemort, last year there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort. Harry never told me and Ron, but Dumbledore told us, he said that one day we would understand why it was important that we now."  
"So obviously Dumbledore knows about us"  
"Well yeah our parents were talking about it at home."  
"Lets just go for a swim first, then I'll come with you to the library, ok?"  
Hermione took a deep breath and looked down the hall way leading to the library and the open door to the lake.  
"A quick swim, I'm serious Draco!" Draco flashed Hermione his famous smirk and said "Promise"  
  
Hermione and Draco met in the great hall. Hermione had her hair pulled up, and Draco was in swimming trunks revealing his stomach. Hermione released she was staring and Draco had obviously saw this to, he shock his head and started walking out side. Neither of them had shoes on.  
Hermione noticed that when Draco took a step, his foot print revealed a small flower growing, the same with her. Hermione stopped and leaned down and picked up a chunk of grass in her palm. Flowers started growing in her palm.  
"Draco..." he turned around and saw what she was downing, then looked down at his feet and noticed the line of flowers.  
"Hermione, what's going on?"  
"I don't know, Wait Draco back at my house. I picked up that flower and it turned into a flame right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well we both changed the growth pattern, I created fire..."  
"Earth and fire...do you think this has something to do with..."  
"Well yeah" Hermione started mumbling earth and fire under her breath with other word trying to make a connection. She walked over to the lake and stuck her feet in the lake, and continued mumbling.  
"Hermione I've got it!"  
"Uh?" Hermione looked up and noticed that she was making the water swirl and make beautiful shapes that were unrecognizable.  
"Earth, Fire, Water and Air" Draco said. Hermione looked up into the sky and saw rain suddenly fall from the sky. Hermione and Draco were controlling all the elements at touch.  
"Dumbledore" they said simultaneously.  
  
Ten minutes later they were standing outside Dumbledore's gargoyle. They had no idea what the password was and was not even sure that Dumbledore was in his office. Only if I had Harry's map Hermione thought to her self.  
"Now what are you too doing outside Dumbledore's office on a lovely day like this?" came a cold voice from behind them.  
They both turned around and Snape was standing behind them in his usually black attire. Draco was the fist to speak, "Professor, we must speak to Professor Dumbledore. It is an urgent matter about Hermione and My condition."  
Snape did not even hesitate as Hermione knew would happen as he said  
"Butter tarts" and the gargoyle jumped alive and he said "very well Mr. Malfoy".  
Draco nodded and I walked up the stairs first, we reached the large wooden doors and heard talking behind it.  
"It is important that we tell him Dumbledore! You have two children at your school that could be a danger to him!"  
"Please I assure you Molly that the students are well aware of their gift"  
"You do not understand Dumbledore, they are of age and are now in the order. Harry is my responsibility and his best friend is my son, I have the right to want to know who these 'gifted' children are, and what they can do."  
"I believe they are right out my door, Hermione, Draco would you please come inside."  
  
"Hello Professor, Mrs. Weasley I believe that Draco and me have some very interesting information." Hermione said walking into Dumbledore's office. After telling them about how they could control the 4 elements of the earth, the office was quite.  
"What do you think this means Dumbledore?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the portraits around the room listened intently.  
"Well there is a book that is said to be destroyed the tells us about the beginning of muggle and magic alike. Inside it is said that two great 'gods' so to speak that created our world. They created the very first prophesies, and were said to have created them all with a purpose."  
"Sir, we read a book over the summer that said either Draco or I would bring the end of Harry...or Voldemort [Molly twitched at the name]. So are you saying that Draco and I are some kind of reincarnated gods, here to stop a Prophesy that we created maybe over a million thousand years ago?"  
"Well Hermione, yes...yes I am."  
"Dumbledore, if it is true then I must protest that these children..."  
"Molly please, they are hardly children, I think that they should become familiar with their gift to learn and weald it for their advantage." Molly pressed her lips in disapprove.  
Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and Draco who were sitting quietly taking in their words, so to not miss anything.  
"I must ask you two to study this as much as possible, I will inform both your parents and Harry has the birth right to know about this."  
"Yes of course" Hermione said, though Draco just nodded. Dumbledore walked away picked up a book and handed it to Hermione. It was the same one from her room with the black and gold.  
"Sir, is this mine?"  
"no..."  
"I have it though, Draco said that it was destroyed and that I must have the only copy. Where would you have found one?"  
"I thought mine was the only copy" for once Hermione had saw Dumbledore looked petrified.  
  
"I don't see why Dumbledore was freaked" Draco said once they were walking down the corridor together, with the book tucked under Hermione's arm.  
"Of coursed he's freaked Draco, I mean if he didn't know about my copy then there has to be more and who needs this information more than anyone right now?"  
"Voldemort"  
  
hey,

I have a real problem, I need you to help me. My speling and grammar is so bad, and I have no one to check my work. I would make me so happy if you could help me out! I know that you guys complain and now you wont have to:-D. Thank you, and hope to hear from you!  
Ps. sorry for the wait, but I have a life


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven   
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish to own Draco**   
  
"Draco hurry up, Dumbledore wanted us there at 7 sharp" Hermione called as she skidded along the floors.  
"Hermione the man can wait another second" He said as he swaggered behind her.  
"Draco not everything's a joke"  
"Granger, after knowing me for 6 years I think you would notice I take everything seriously" Draco answered with a famous smirk.  
The two of them stopped dead in front of Dumbledore's Gargoyle. Hermione shot Draco a look, "well what's the password?" Hermione asked  
"I thought you had it?" Draco answered  
"I have it..." Said a familiar voice from behind the pair. Hermione turned around and saw Harry walking toward her and Draco.  
"Harry!"Hermione said  
"Potter!" Draco sneered  
"Hermione...Malfoy" Harry said Confused  
"What are you doing here?" asked Draco and Hermione at the same time.  
"Dumbledore sent me, He said that there was something of importance that I need to know about, I would love to know why you want to get into Dumbledore's office Malfoy"  
"Just because your Dumbledore's favourite boy, doesn't mean I have to explain my self to you" Draco Sneered as Hermione hit Draco in the chest and smiled at Harry  
"Harry, we're here to see Dumbledore as well, so what's the password?"  
"What do you mean we're. What do you and Malfoy have to do together?" Hermione stalled and looked at Draco, who seized his chance. "Why do you have to know every single thing she does"  
Harry took a step closer, as he felt his face redden.  
"Oh please!" Hermione said stepping between them "Harry will you just tell me the password so we can see Dumbledore, we late as it is."  
"Oh fine, it's Canary Custards," Harry said as the gargoyle sprang to life. As they walked up the steps Hermione noticed that Draco was giving occasional glances to Harry. Before she could contemplate it all three were at the top of the stairs and Harry knocked on the door. A calm voice called 'Come in' from the other side of the door. Harry pushed the door open and Hermione followed, as did Draco. Dumbledore sat at his desk, and Fawkes was perched beside him. "Ah, the three students I was waiting to see." "Professor, what's going on here?" asked Harry and Draco at the same time. They shot each other looks and turned their attention back to Dumbledore. "Please, sit down" Dumbledore said as Hermione sat down between the two boys. "Harry, I felt that Miss Granger should have told you this the day you returned to Hogwarts, but I can understand how it must have been hard on her, so she chose not to." "Tell me what?"  
"Have you ever heard of gernatolgy Harry?"  
"No"  
"Its where a pure-blood child can create an image in peoples minds, make them think its real. Also when they cry they cry unicorn blood, I trust you know what Unicorn blood can do Harry?"  
"Yes but what does this have to do with me or Hermione, Hermione is a Muggle born."  
"No Harry, I found out I was adopted this year, I'm sorry I never told you" Hermione answered with her eyes looking into Harry's.  
"What?" Harry said looking from Hermione to Dumbledore to Hermione again.  
"Hermione is a pure-blood" Draco said  
"Oh, and because she's suddenly not a mud-blood anymore you suddenly feel like you can be her friend?" Harry Snapped.  
"Please Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy...I ask that you let me continue."  
The boys stopped glaring at each other and turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, Miss Granger...and Mr Malfoy are the only gernatolger's left in the world. The very first Gernatolger was Godric Gryffindor. "  
"What?" All three of them said simultaneously.  
"Please, let me finish. Voldemort is very anxious in using the powers of a gernatolger, but these powers can not be learned, they must be born. We know that he needs, Hermione or Draco to gain these powers to help him defeat you."  
"You're telling us that me or Hermione will give our powers to the dark lord?"  
"I believe you misunderstood Mr. Malfoy I said that he will try and use you. There is no guarantee that he will get you or Miss Granger. That is why you will learn to use your powers"  
"Sir, Draco and I have learned a bit already. We can control the four element." Dumbledore looked at Hermione for some time, and then spoke.  
"I was not going to tell you, but if he manages to get you or Mr Malfoy. That is how he will use you. There will be four elements creating a square Fire, Earth, Wind and Water. You will be in the middle of all the elements. I do not yet know of how he is going to take your powers"  
"What will happen to us, if he does" Dumbledore looked at the three students in front of him. "You would not survive".  
"Sir, what does Godric Gryffindor have to do with us?" Draco asked as he looking at Hermione.  
"Godric Gryffindor married a woman an had a little girl...Her mother died very young. Godric then found a new love and had little Boy. The two blood lines have been passed down too Narcissa Malfoy and Abby Scylla, Your mothers"  
"So were related?" Draco asked  
"Oh no....Godric lived many years ago and their offspring's both had different mothers" Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
Through all this Harry sat quite still, and made absolutely no noise.  
"I think I'm going to be sick" Harry said as Hermione was walking back with him to the common room.  
"I mean, it's so surreal. Hermione I don't want Voldemort to hurt you. I know you would never want to be born with this gift. Ever since I've known you you've always said that you'd kill yourself before wanting to be a pure-blood."  
"Well, I was born with both, the gift...and the blood. I'm not about to commit suicide know." Hermione snapped  
"I didn't mean it that way"  
"I know, but you should see what me and Draco can do. I can change plants into walls of fire and make it rain when I want."  
"Draco?"  
"Oi, come off it Harry. He's the only one that understands"  
"What, and I don't?"  
"No, you don't...just a minute ago you told me that I should forget about my powers. When really I see them as the best thing that's happened to me."  
"How can you say that? Voldemort is going to try and kill you! And you think this is a good thing?"  
"Did you ever stop and think that this gift could help you defeat Voldemort?"  
"No But how I mean its you who has the power, not me."  
"I know that, but it is me that will be by your side."  
"No I will not put you at risk"  
"You won't, it's not your choice to make"

-------------

_Hey, I love the reviews. I was going to write a Draco/You story, but it seems that Fanfiction has know banned those so I have been brain storming. I hope to finish this story soon, and I hope that you like the chapter P.S. I am still looking for someone to check my writing! _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight  
Disclaimer: I dont own n e thing,though I wish to own Draco **

"So when does Dumbledore want you and Malfoy to start?" Harry asked

"Soon I guess, what I don't understand why he mentioned Godric Gryffindor the last time we talked to him." Hermione answered, they were talking in the common room, it was very early and no one had awakened yet.

"Want to come with me to owlery; I'm going to go send Ms. Weasley a letter. She wants me to send her mail, so she knows how I am."

"Sure, How is she anyway? I mean last year she was a rec, with Percy being a git, and half her family in the order."

"Yeah, she's better...Arthur is doing a lot more work at the office know that Voldemort's back. Percy comes for dinner now...I saw him about 5 times when I was there this summer."

Hermione smiled at Harry as they walked across the dark hallways. Portraits seemed to still be asleep. Hermione then looked a head of her, but Harry continued to star at her.

"Hermione, what do you see in him?"

"Who? Victor, you now were not--"

"You know who I mean Hermione, Malfoy" Harry said in disgust

"Harry, I can handle my self you know" Hermione said while opening the wooden door to the owlery. Harry walked in and turned to her "I know you can, it's him I don't trust. I'm not telling you that I don't want you dating him...or what ever it is you guys are doing, you already know that I don't like him."

"Look, Harry I don't even know what's going on here between me and Draco, All I know is the only people I can trust are you, Ron, Dumbledore and Draco. It may seem weird to you, but having a bond such as this can make you trust anyone"

"Hey, don't get me wrong but I have a connection with Voldemort-Harry pointed to his scare-but you don't see me trusting him."

"Listen, You don't understand how it feels when someone has treated you so badly, and then you have "

"Don't get me wrong Hermione, but your talking like someone who's insane, not in love"

Harry shock his head and looked around for Hedwig , she was sleepy beside a couple of Barn owls. Harry whistled and she woke up, and flew down on Harry's outstretched arm.

Hermione was leaning on an empty owl holder, and staring out the window, she was smiling "Scary how those two traits can be confused so easily." She turned and looked at Harry as he sent Hedwig on her mission. Hermione then changed the topic.

"You know, Dumbledore did say that me and Draco are related to Godric...HARRY! In second year you defeated Voldemort with Godric's sword right?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered as he stood by Hermione looking confused.

"It killed his basilisk, and Voldemort was the heir of Slytherine. Everyone knows that Godric and Salazar never agreed"

"So, are you trying to tell me that the sword of Godric could kill Voldemort?"

"Yes, but imagine if he got it Harry, he would wielded it in a different way, possibly to use me to get certain powers."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Draco asked as they walked down the empty hallway.

"out side would be preferable, but someone could look outside and see, its so risky. So I chose the room of requirement, it will be able to create an outside simulation."

"The room of what..?" Draco asked

"You know the one you went to too from me and Harry and the rest of the members of the group that was secretly learning Defense of the Dark Arts" Draco chuckled and whispered "oh yeah"

"You think that's funny?" Hermione snapped as she stopped at the top of the ninth staircase.

"At the time, yes" Draco answered.

"Well this is the wall..." Hermione said as she stopped and turned to Draco. She told him that they had to walk back and forth 3 times and think hard about what they needed. Soon the door materialized in front of them.

The room was much different that what Hermione remembered it. It seemed like it was a bright sunny day outside, even thought currently it was dark and stormy. On a near by tree was a note. Hermione walked to it and pulled it off the tree and read "Dear Hermione and Draco, I am running late and will meet you in here as soon as possible. If I am not here by 9 return to your common rooms

Dumbledore"

"So, we wait? Draco asked

"You can but I'm going to start"

"You have no Idea how to, where are we supposed to even begin?"

Hermione ignored his comment and walked over to a stone, she noticed that beautiful flowers surrounded it. She went to touch one and burnt her hand.

"Ouch"

"What happened?" Draco whipped around; he walked quickly over to Hermione and touched her red hand.

"Better?"

"Much" she smiled back "it's just, I went to touch to flowers and it burnt me, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know...maybe we have to use the flowers, or touch them to learn something, I have no idea."

Hermione sat down on the grass beside a tree, she grabbed her bag and pulled it close to her, and she pulled out her black book.

"Hermione, its hardly time for reading..."

"I know Draco; I've seen this diagram before. Here it is.

Flowers of Flame

Protect the sword

It's theirs to claim

For the 5ths accord"

"Hey don't look at me Hermione, I have no Idea what that means. It could mean anything."

"Yes anything, but it says the 5th accord right? We can control the 4 elements, and we connect the elements, we are the 5th one. These flowers must protect a sword that we must get...Godric's sword."

"But that sword is in Dumbledore's office"

"Perhaps, or Godric's sword will kill these flowers and will help us find the one we need."

"I say Hermione you are the smartest witch your age." Said a calm voice from behind them, they turned around and saw Dumbledore standing near the exit. He was holding a long object wrapped in a white cloth. He walked to Hermione and took the cloth off the object revealing Godric's sword. He tapped the flowers with the sword and the sword suddenly looked as if it was sucking flame from the flowers. A red tinge traveled through the whole sword and Dumbledore placed it back in the white cloth.

Hermione looked back at the flowers and they were dead, but there was know a sword in the stone.

"I thought this was a myth?"

"So did I till this year. You see Godric went by one other name...Author, King Author. He received magical powers from Merlin and went to create a school, were he placed Excalibur here in this very school were no one would find it till the time would come. Know I want you to try and pull it out of the stone just as he had, Draco you first."

Draco walked over to the stone and went to touch the stone, it was cold.

"It's freezing!" He looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded and Draco continued. He grabbed the handle, but it didn't budge. He stepped back and Hermione walked forward touched the handle took a firm grip and the sword slowly came out of the stone. Hermione felt like cold water had gone through her whole body. She looked at the sword and saw her reflection...one of her eyes was bright Green, and the other was Brown.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
Disclaimer: i do not own anything, though I wish to own Draco **

Hermione pulled three books out of her book bag in search of parchment and a quill. Harry and Ron were sitting across from Hermione, Discussing the coming Quidditch game while Ron was stuffing Pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"O Ermion Ata Oin?" asked Ron as he gulped down his breakfast

"What Ron?"

"So what are you doing?" Ron answered, swallowing all the bacon he had in his mouth.

"Looking for a quill, I can't seem to find one. I know I left on in my Book Bag."

"Why do you want a quill?" Harry asked pulling one out of his pocket, and handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks, I just want to right some things on my timetable."

"I've been meaning to ask, were have you been going these last nights." Ron asked pouring some pumpkin juice, but missed the glass. Harry and Hermione had not yet told Ron about her and Draco.

"I thought you were going to tell him" Hermione said giving Harry a cold stair.

"I forgot" said Harry shrugging, while swishing his wand to clean up Ron's spilt juice.

Harry told Ron, and just as Hermione had expected Ron looked horrified. "Are you supposed to like, go out with Draco at night?"

"Going out!" Hermione yelled catching the attention of some near by students.

"I mean like hanging out at night, practicing you little voodoo nonsense?" Ron said, Hermione suddenly looked very hurt, Ron had this impression that Hermione enjoyed Draco's company...and know thought she was weird to have such an abnormal gift.

She got up and walked out of the great hall.

_Maybe I do like Draco; I mean he's not that bad once you get to know him. I mean I've spent lots of time with him, and how dare Ron say that I've some kind of Voodoo freak show. Is that what he thinks of me?_

Hermione was looking at her feet, and weren't noticing were they were taking her, she was planning on walking to the library; her solace. But when she looked up she saw that she was in front of the wall where the room of requirement door appears.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked Ron and Harry, They were talking quietly. Once Draco had asked them a question, they looked at him and become suddenly very motionless. They stared at each other for about a while, before Draco asked "Well have you?"

"Yeah, she didn't say were she was going though...Kind of stormed off."

"Weasley what did you say to her?"

"What! Why do you think that I made her mad?"

"Back off Malfoy" said Harry

Hermione sat still on the floor of the Room of Requirement. She crossed her legs, and took a deep breath. She had not yet tried to do thought-Images, though from her research she knew that it was very difficult. She took another deep breath, and focused on Ron. She saw him still sitting in the Great hall, talking to Harry. Hermione kept her eyes closed, and thought of spiders, thousands of tiny little spiders.

"Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs, he had fallen off the bench and was know rolling on the floor screaming "get them off, get the off!"

"Ron there's nothing on you!"

Hermione was giggling; she then felt a stabbing pain and fell over on to her back. Her hair flung into her face, and her she felt a burning pain around her eyes. She got off the ground, rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Where did I put my book bag?"

"Here, Hermione that wasn't very nice!"

"What? It actually worked?" Hermione smiled "Why do you care anyway you have Ron and Harry"

"I don't, but I thought they were your friends."

"Yeah, well the only person I can trust right now it you." Hermione said taking her book bag from Draco.

"So how did you see me doing that to Ron if you were up here?"

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with when ever we use a power, the other can see or know what were doing. We've never done anything alone...so I guess we've never felt it before. That's how I came here. I went to the library first them something told me to come here."

"So like a homing beacon?" Hermione asked

"A what?" Draco asked giving a very confused look.

"Never mind" Said Hermione smiling.

"So, who are you going with for that Hogsmead visit?" Draco asked

"No one, I was actually going to stay and study--"

"You joking me! No way, were going to Hogsmead..."

"We're?"

Draco's white faced became suddenly redder.

"You ready?" Draco asked, he was waiting for Hermione at the bottom of the stairs leading to the great hall.

"I had a great day" Said Hermione as she quickly moved her hands back and forth to create heat. Draco put his hands over hers; she looked up and smiled at Draco.

"Better?"

"Thanks"

Hermione smiled, Draco looked at her with his piercing gray eyes, the cool weather sifted through the castle. Hermione and Draco were alone in the hall way, they leaned in closer, and Draco kissed Her, while raping his arms around her and placing his arms on her back.

Hermione's Emotions erupted and a ring of fire exploded around Draco and Her.

hey,  
Sorry for the wait, but I've been really bussy, been trying to get into an art school, and thats taking up all my time and strength, so Ihad to cute this chapter short  
Love you guys lots

3lan


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything, but I do wish to own Draco **

Hermione woke up to the sound of the birds outside her window, the dorm was empty. She pulled on her pink night gown and walked down stairs.

"Morning Hermione" Ron and Harry were down stairs playing a game a chess.

"Where is everyone?"

"Christmas vacation, remember?" Ron said

Hermione completely forgot. She walked back up to her room, and grabbed her lavatory supplies.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

"To shower, you should try is some time Ron" then Hermione left the common room.

"What's with Hermione lately?" Ron asked Harry when Hermione had left.

"Not sure...she's pretty stressed with her new powers and such." Harry said, as he began to think of what might happen in the future. A lump came to his through as the future, and the past came to his mind. He got up and walked to his dorm.

"What, it's not like I smell is it?" Ron said, wondering why everyone left him.

Hermione wrapped the towel around her body, as she turned the shower tap on. She placed the towel oh a hanger out side the shower cur ton. The water hit her bare back, and the shampoo ran down her front.

She stopped the water, and walked out. She dried her hair with her wand, as it frizzed. She placed her hair down, and her wand straitened it.

Hermione pulled on Jeans and a t-shirt and walked out of the prefix bathroom.

"Boo!" cried Draco from the side of the door, causing Hermione to scream! A gust of wind rushed by them, and blew Hermione's toiletries out of her hand.

"What was that?" Draco asked

"Probably just a draft"

Draco stared at Hermione, and raised his eye brow in disbelieve.

"I need to tell you something"

"What?" Hermione asked

"I don't think that you can control your powers."

"Well that's just crazy talk! So you think that I can't control myself, just except that I have a better handle on this that you do" suddenly the sky went black, and a thunderclap exuberated the air.

"Oh no you're in complete control?" Draco asked

"Shut up Draco"

"Hey you want to challenge me?"

Hermione pulled Draco's arm and walked up into the room of requirement.

"We'll see who the best is once and for all."

"No thought-images though!"

"Fine" Hermione said as she picked up a flower and turned it into a ball of fire, as it flung toward.

Draco flung his hang up, and created a wall of ice, that was acting as a Barrier. The ball of fire, hit the wall causing it the crack into a thousand pieces.

Draco picked up a couple of leaves, and through them in the hair, where a thunderstorm began. Rain fell hard above Hermione and Draco.

Hermione touched the ground with her palm, were where a large tree grew, and covered her from the rain. But Draco caused lightening to strike the tree where it blew up in flame.

I AM SO SORRY!

I took a two month break, but this chapter is small...I shall try and do some extra stuff. I would do it at lunch and stuff but my school doesn't have my sign in name yet, and I have painting to get done...and my physiatrist to see

I shall do much more work since I got a new computer, and I can mangage my time....

I promise the plot will be more entertaining next chapter!

I PROMISE

3 Lanny


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish to own Draco  
Chapter Eleven**

Hermione had frozen icicles and were attempting to levitate them toward Draco, when Dumbledore walked in, with Harry and Ron behind him.

"Immobulus" The icicles froze, and then fell to the floor. Hermione saw the look of fury in Dumbledore's eyes, and she lowered her hands to her side, as did Draco.

"My office, Now. All of you" He said as he looked toward Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Draco lowered their head, as she followed Harry and Ron.

They had to make long strides to keep up with Dumbledore, The last time He seemed this mad, was when Harry fell off his broom because of the Dementors.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle, "Cranbury Clusters"

He sprang to life and jumped out of the way, Dumbledore began to walk fast again, as we followed.

"Sit" He said as he summoned for wooden chairs in front of his desk.

"Please tell me why you were using your powers to fight each other."

"Well..." Hermione started

"It was my idea, I thought that if we tried it...then maybe we could get a feel what it would be like with Voldemort" Said Draco

Dumbledore looked at Draco with his piercing blue eyes, and then looked over to Hermione, who looked very stunned indeed.

"Very well, but I would prefer that you would not do it again, one of you could have been seriously injured."

"Yes sir" said Hermione and Draco simultaneously.

"Know, Harry...tell them what you told me" Harry turned to Hermione

"Its not doubt that Voldemort is going after Hermione, he doesn't know that their might be the spirit of Godric in her though. He thinks that you would bend easily if you thought my life was in danger...which it is...but he wants to make a barging I think he wants to do it so, you let him take your powers...and I won't die."

"Had another dream? Well obviously I won't give him my powers. I was doing some reading in the book you gave me Professor, and I think that there might be a way to give the powers to Harry and not Voldemort."

"I recently found that my self, the only problem is that the power might be too much for Harry..."

"That's just the thing; if I were to give it to, says Ron...It would kill him. But Harry was made to take this Power. He was made strong"

"And what I'm not?" asked Ron

"That's not what I meant"

"Very well you must read more into this please, you are dismissed." They all got up "Oh Mr. Malfoy I would like a word."

Draco walked back to Dumbledore's desk, and Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Office.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked

"That was very Nobel that you covered up for Hermione"

"O wasn't trying too"

"Very well then would you like to tell me what you were doing?"

"Well, Hermione wanted to prove that she was in control of her powers. But I've seen her and felt her power. It's stronger then anything I've ever felt. I don't think that Potter would be able to control that, if she can't."

"What makes you think she can't control it?" Dumbledore asked

"She used thought-images on Ron....and she completely lost control...the whole room was shaking. And her emissions are effected by it to, when we ... Kissed ... She lost control...I felt her power surging through me. "

"I wished that I could explain this, It might have to do with the fact that she likes you. Emotion such as love makes anyone crazy, and with a power such as very well make anyone loss focus. I ask that you aid her in anyway that may help her...and the rest of the people she would effect."

Draco nodded, and left the office, "what did he say? Did he ask if about the whole fight we had?"

"No" Draco lied

Was he really falling in love?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, though I do wish to own Draco  
Chapter 12**

Draco walked into the great hall, and walked over to the slytherine table. He wondered weather people had heard about Last nights events. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Draco, did you receive a letter from you father today?" Draco turned around, it was Hermione.

"Yes"

"So you do know that we are going to Prog?"

"Yes"

"Ok" and Hermione began to walk away.

"Hermione, Meet me in the Room tonight. I have a Christmas present for you." She smiled and nodded, then walked back toward the Gryffindor table.

"What was that all about Malfoy?" Zabini asked

"Since when is anything I do your business Zabini?"

Zabini shrugged and turned toward Goyle, Draco grabbed a piece of toast and left the table. He had been walking for at least 5 minutes, before he walked in Professor Snape.

"I'm so sorry Professor" Said Draco as he stopped, looking around to see where he was.

"It's alright Malfoy. Are you alright?" Snape asked his favorite Pupil.

"Yes sir." Draco lied, even though something was bothering him, he wasn't going to discus it with his potions master.

"Alright, but be more careful Malfoy."

"Yes sir" Draco said as he began his wondering again complexly lost in thought. He went to his dorm, and grabbed his Nimbus 2002.

The fresh air would do him some good, and perhaps help clear his head.

When he reached the pitch, it seemed that the Gryffindors were practicing; an obvious waste of time considering Dumbledore canceled the games the whole factor with Voldemort being back an all. Draco mounted his broom, and flew toward to Dark Forest.

It was miles before he noticed how fare he had traveled. All around were green trees, with white tops.

"Oh shit..."

"Indeed" can a voice from bellow

Draco slowly looked down, and there bellow him were three Death Eaters. And one voice was unmistakable...His father.

"Draco, get down here"

"I don't....think..."

"Now" Said Lucius as he pointed his wand at Draco, He slowly levitated toward the ground. Draco stepped off, and held his broom in his right hand.

"What's going on here Father? I thought you were done with Voldemort?"

_Slap_

"Never say that name, Never! Where is your dignity?"

"I was never brought up with Dignity, was I father?"

"Careful Draco!" said Lucius as he held his wand to Draco's heart.

"Why are you here, father?"

"Voldemort wants you to bring her to him"

"And why would I do that?"

"If you don't...she will die."

"What makes you think I care weather she dies?" Draco asked, hoping that his father wouldn't catch his bluff

"Don't play coy with my Draco."

"So, what if I do give her to you?"

"We won't harm a hair on her head."

Before Draco could answer, they were gone...and he was left alone in the dark forest.

Dear readers, I amd still looking for a person to edit my work, do you know that I need help :P. the first step to recovery is the admiting you have a problem.

also, I appolige for my short chapters, but I have learned...that my cliffhangers work better this way...arnt I so evil

Muahahahahaha!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I do wish to own Draco **

Hermione swung her great grand father's sword high into the air. Draco stood on the other side of the room.

"Are you honestly ready for this?" Ron asked ask He and Harry watched on the side away from the dueling.

"Ronald, shut up and watch" Hermione said, as she pulled the sword out in front of her. Nothing could distract her at this point. She could see Draco's smirk on the other side of the room.

They jumped at each other like leaping frogs. Hermione slashed Draco in the stomach, and Draco got Hermione on The leg.

Hermione gracefully landed, as her leg healed before their eyes. Draco fell on his knees and looked down to his stomach.

"What the" Harry said walking toward Hermione. "How is that possible?"

"Unicorn Blood" Said Draco ask he walked over to Hermione was standing.

"You alright?" he asked, Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that again…" Ron said

"Weasley, maybe it hasn't donned on you on how important the matter of finishing of Voldemort is, but it matters to Hermione…so it matters to me."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Harry and Ron said taking a step closer to Draco.

"Boys" Hermione said as she stepped in-between them. "I really think that Draco and I must get back to training"

"But Hermione-"

"And I think you should go…you obviously are not ready" said Hermione wisely changing Ron's words from moments before. They walked out of the Room of requirement.

"And close the door behind you" Hermione said, but did not look at them.

"Do they honestly have to stay and watch all the time?" Draco asked, as he turned and looked at Hermione. She did not answer she walked back to the other side of the room and pulled out a dagger from her back pocket.

"I have something to show you, but I feel that no one should know of it. Especially since Harry has some unfortunate tidings with Voldemort."

She pulled the dagger high above her, and plunged it into her chest

"HERMIONE!" cried Draco, but the dagger fell right through her. Hermione turned herself into wind…a dagger can not penetrate wind.

When she returned to human form, Draco asked "what in the name was that?"

"We can change into elements, Draco don't you get it…we are immortal. If there was one thing that Voldemort wanted more than anything is was"

"Immortality" Draco said.

"Exactly…Which makes me feel like we should go after him…and not the other way around as it usually turns out."

Draco thought for a moment, He would not have to turn Hermione over she would never be able to be harmed. His father was calling his bluff.

"Draco, hello still home are we?"

"What?" Draco asked

Hermione just laughed, and jumped on him they had returned to the duel.

"My lord, I have spoken to my son. He will do what I ask."

"And if he does not?"

"We shall bring Draco here, were she will undoubtedly look for him."

"Pity that your son doesn't take after you, Lucius. Lucky for you and I, everyone serves their purpose and Hermione will do well in death."

"And my son, what will come of him?"

"Worry yourself not my old friend; I have no intention of harming your son. Unless he betrays me…or you, which I unquestionably believe he will do as fools who love are only useful in death."

Hermione landed softly on her feet. She had scratches on her face, which healed perfectly. Draco sat panting on the floor.

"Frankly Draco, I do believe that you're getting tired."

"Oh shut up Hermione"

Hermione walked over and extended her hand, Draco took and pulled her down.

"Arg! Draco what are you doing!"

Draco pulled Hermione into a bear hug; Hermione flipped Draco over where she lay on top. Draco then flipped over where Hermione lay on the floor.

"Do you yield?" Draco asked

Hermione imitated Draco's smirk "I believe the question is, do you?" and Hermione pushed Draco over once again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hermione sat wide awake in her bed, it was Christmas day. She had arrived home yesterday. Flashes of moments with Draco flashed before her eyes, and a small smirk reached her eyes.

Their was a small knock on the door, and Hermione sat up and pulled a light blue cloak over her shoulders and opened the door.

"Oh hello Mom"

"Hello, Happy Christmas" she said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Happy Christmas" Hermione replied

"So are you coming down stairs? The Malfoy's are here and you probably want to open your presents."

Hermione walked out of her room and pulled her hair up into a lose pony tail and closed her door behind her.

The entrance to her home, in the middle of the white tiles there was a large tree that just reached the ceiling.

"Morning Hermione" Said her father. He was sitting in a large chair, smoking a pipe and reading the Daily Profit.

Hermione walked into her kitchen and pulled out a bowl, and some cereal. Draco was sitting at the kitchen table, he was pealing an orange

"Boo"

Draco looked up and saw Hermione pouring her cereal.

"Happy Christmas" He said dully

"Oh don't you sound do cheerful"

Draco did not reply but just rolled his eyes.

"So Draco, when do you want to…attempt to find Voldemort?"

"Don't talk about that here Hermione, especially with my father in the other room."

"I thought your father turned over a new leaf?"

"You're the only one"

"Morning Hermione" said Lucius he had just walked through the kitchen door.

"Morning Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said as she carried over her breakfast to the table.

Hermione had received a ring with the family crest on it, new robes, a series of books on the dark arts Possible influenced by the Malfoy's and her great grandfather's wand.

They spent the rest of the day discussing politics, New Years Eve plans, and other events.

"We're doing it on new years Eve" Hermione said to Draco. She had pulled him into the bathroom.

"Now, what's this about your father?"

"He came to see me at Hogwarts; he wanted me to give you to Voldemort. If everything went the way he wanted, then you would be unharmed. And If I refused to give you to Voldemort then you would die."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Well it's not that easy to tell someone is it Hermione?"

"No No, you miss understood. I'm not mad. Your dad can lead us straight to Voldemort!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, though i do wish to own Draco **

Hermione's long brown hair flipped in the wind as she cantered around her family's property. It was December 31st, and the snow was beginning to fall harder know.

She dismounted her horse and brought it into the stable, she was thinking of the grand ball her parents had arranged at the last minute to show Hermione to all their friends.

"Hermione, you must come inside it is beginning to become quite dreadful outside and you must get ready for the ball" Molotov the house elf had been waiting for her in the stable.

"Molotov I must clean my house, and put the saddle away, and then theirs the bit…"

"Hermione, Your mother wishes you to get ready please" and Molotov grabbed Hermione's arm causing her to hunch over as she was pulled away.

Hermione walked into her mother's room, where a body manikin with a floral yellowish gold dress stood waiting.

"Hello, Hermione"

"Oh, I thought I was alone. Hello Mother" Hermione Smiled Broadly

"Hermione we must talk" she handed Hermione a night gown that you were underneath an elegant dress.

"I realize that you are a very gifted girl, and Draco and you are very fond of each other. I do realize that you are not aware of many Pure-blood things that we do, but I really think that you would make a lovely couple."

Hermione was sitting down, she remembered Draco talking of this, and the prophecy said that if they were not wed buy their 17th birthday they would lose their light. They had not yet uncovered what 'the light' was to represent the book had not said anymore on the subject.

"I was well, just thinking that maybe, for know he could escort you to the ball, Pure-bloods have a certain pride that needs to be up held."

"Yes, I don't see it to hurt." Hermione to stop her mother from getting to big headed about pure-bloods.

Hermione had tight curls that fell on her pale white skin, her collar bone revealed with the strapless gown. Abby had placed a diamond necklace around her daughter's flawless neck.

"You look just like a princess" Draco had entered the room; he was in a black suit. His hair fell gracefully on his face giving him certain elegance.

"It's missing one thing" and Draco passed Hermione the ring her family had given her for Christmas. He held out his hand, Hermione placed hers on top as they lead each other out of the room.

"Did you talk to your father?" Hermione whispered

"Yes, tonight I am to take you to his office he didn't say anything after that."

"Do you think he suspects something?"

"I've never underestimated his lack of trust, but I think that we should be ok."

They were walking down the stairs, where at the bottle groups of people were mingling. Hermione spotted Draco's father talking very fast with a tall thin man with bright blue eyes.

"Come on, stick with me and you should be good" Hermione smiled and was thankful that Draco was there. A small voice in the back of her head mad her think of the years where they were enemies.

"Minister, How wonderful of you to come" Draco said, he was speaking to Fudge. Hermione had never liked fudge, especially when his pig headed brain had not realized that Voldemort was back, also for the way he treated Harry.

"May I introduce Hermione Scylla, former Granger" Hermione bowed politely, "Granger that sounds familiar. Oh yes Potters friend." Draco flinched at the name.

"Yes sir" Hermione said raising her head a little.

Everyone seemed to be glancing at Hermione, but when she looked around they all were deep in conversation. Draco handed Hermione a campaign glass with bubble blue liquid in side.

"What's this?"

"Its blue bubbles, it should make your head ache go away" and flashed Hermione a smirk. She felt her self blush as she looked away. Her parents Artemis and Abby were dancing in the center.

"Want to?" Draco asked

"Want to what?" Hermione asked pulling her self away from her parents dancing.

"Dance" Draco said, as he bowed and placed his hand up for Hermione to take, she place it gracefully on his as he lead her to the dancing floor.

Hermione's emotions were running high; she was over whelmed by Draco and his behavior. Never would she ever dream like she would be her, wanting all this, wanting the dance to never end.

"Calm down" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, she rested her head on his shoulder. Something felt so right and peaceful about this.

"Why?"

"You seem to have the Goosebumps; you don't want to make a scene with your powers" Hermione shook her head, and looked up into Draco's gray eyes, and felt home.

"Scared" Hermione whispered back…

"Only if you are"

"Fear is a weakness"

"You sound like my father" Draco whispered as they passed other couples.

"So what are you to do to me tonight, drug me" he whispered playfully

"You'll see"

"Technically I wont" Hermione smiled, and the song ended. And Draco kissed Hermione softly on the cheek.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Hermione had fallen asleep some time after the dance with Draco. She saw glimpses of someone caring her down a hallway, but everything was very blurry.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, she was no longer in her breath taking gown, but a black cloak, black pants and a black t-shirt, someone must have changed her during her sleep. She looked around and saw that she was in the Malfoy Office, but she did not dare to move.

She was lying on the floor; she heard voices and the Double door slammed open.

"Lucius, do you think it wise to trust your son with something as important as this?"

"Watch your tongue Bellatrix."

"Do not be a foil Lucius, he is infatuated with this young girl, who last year, if I remember correctly."

"Bellatrix, she is the key, and the dark lord wishes to see her."

"He is not performing the..."

"Shh what was that?"

Hermione shut her eyes tight, Draco walked into the office.

"What is this noise?"

"None of your concern"

"Bellatrix I do believe that I was having a conversation with my father. But please by all means leave Hermione here and go to the Dark Lord without her. That should make him ecstatic."

Hermione smiled slightly. "mind your place Draco" Lucius said in a dangerous voice.

"I just came down here to see if you were gone, but obviously by the noise you two were making you weren't."

"What time is it?" Lucius asked his son

"Late, you were supposed to arrive 20 minutes ago."

Draco's Father walked over to Hermione, Whispered something and ropes came flying out of his wand and wrapped tightly around Hermione. Lucius dragged her into the closet, where her head hit something hard and she was knocked out once again.

"You're late" said a cold vindictive voice.

"A thousand apologies, we brought you what you asked for."

"The girl"

"Yes sir."

Hermione felt something pull her off the ground, and place her on a chair, she was no longer tied.

"Open your eyes child"

Everything was still blurry; a bright light was shining in the very spot where she stood.

"Very good"

Hermione snapped around, every thing was dark except where she was sitting. She heard voices whisper.

"Well Hermione, lets see some of that magic you posses."

"Why do you want to? Going to kill me if I don't?" Hermione said bravely.

"Don't be foolish girl, How could I kill an immortal? But of course you thought I didn't know that didn't you?"

Hermione's vision suddenly become clearer, she pulled her hand upward and closed it slowly. When she opened it again a blue flame of fire had appeared. She shot it forward, but it seemed she was in an invisible box. The fire came straight back at her, she ducked created a large rain storm.

She stood up, dripping wet and the storm and fire gone looked around again.

"Impressive, Know Hermione do you know of anyone else that is capable of doing that, Careful not to lie now."

"No"

"Liar" this was a different voice

"Curcio" Yelled Bellatrix

Hermione flushed and her emotions ran away with her, everything inside her burned. She could suddenly see where belladrix was and fumed with anger.

"Bella no do not attack her, it is not the right time!"

Hermione heard the voices getting louder; she kneeled down and closed her eyes and placing her hands on her ears.

"What is she doing?"

"Bella see what you have done, she is sensitive too it, and I need her alive!"

Someone picked her up, her head fell backwards.

Her eyes become groggy once more. A small kiss on the forehead, and she began to have a dream.


End file.
